


Dream Void

by SkylerSkyhigh



Series: Welcome To My Life [4]
Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Child!Reader - Freeform, Hurt, Implied Adoption, Implied Character Death, Implied Child Abuse, M/M, Parent!Papyrus, Parent!Sans, Past Child Abuse, Sad, implied fontcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 16:18:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13011510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh
Summary: The past leaves scars. As you wander the dream world, you're met with yours. Your fears. Your past. Your memories.Are you strong enough to get through your own dream?





	Dream Void

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: very triggering! Implied child abuse. Implied death. Disturbing scenes. 
> 
> Read at your own risk!

You wandered the dim area. It was...so dark. You could barely see. There's nothing to see. You seem to be radiating light. Everything isn't even in colour. It's just....in various shades of black and white. 

You could make out forests or something akin to them. Trees, grass, stumps and logs. You're...in a forest? No. That can't be right. 

You blinked when you stood in front of a building. Despite the fear you felt inside you, you walk closer to examine it. It's a large building. It reminded you of...something. 

_**HoMe.** _

You don't recall what it reminded you of. 

You turn to your right where a sign was placed. Despite the light, you could see words. 

**Adoption Centre**

Adoption centre? Why would one be in the middle of nowhere? In fact, why would there be one in the first place? There's...no one here. 

A fear nagged inside you alongside the feeling of betrayal. But...betrayal towards what?

You chose to ignore the weird building and walk away. Only to stop when you spot a hole. A large hole on the side of the building. 

_Please don't._

_I- I just want to be loved._

_Don't- don't leave me! Don't leave me here!_

You somehow know what it is. You're suppose to place someone in there. Someone...you don't want? 

_You chose to return ******._

_You can take them back if you change your mind._

_**I won't.** _

You walk away from the building with unknown tears streaming down your face. 

~~~

You wander aimlessly, searching for something. 

_A real home. A family_

You stop again when you spot a gravestone. You walk closer and read the name silently. 

**************

**He didn't belong.**

You feel something familiar about that sentence. The name was blurry but...you somehow knew this was your best friend. Best friend...from where?

_D-don't cry! I- I'm sure someone will love you!_

_How would I know? Heh, who wouldn't love you? You're amazing._

_I-I'm telling the truth!_

_I-. Shh...don't cry. They're idiots. They don't understand you, that's all. They don't deserve you._

_You'll find someone one day, I know it. I know you'll find your family_

You step away from the gravestone and continue walking. A sense of loss fills you. 

_It's not fair! He didn't deserve it! Why couldn't they find him a real home!?_

_It's not fair!!!_

...Find who a home? 

~~~

You keep wandering aimlessly, wondering how long have you been walking and hoe come you aren't tired yet. It was...impossible. 

_You are tired._

You look down, your hands in your pockets in a useless way to comfort yourself. It wasn't cold but it wasn't warm either. It was...unfeeling. 

"HeLp mE..."

You stop and turn your head to the side to see a child. Barely your age, maybe younger. Dirty, starving, and bleeding. Eyes pleading at you with their one hand raising towards you. Begging for your help. You stare back blankly, emotionlessly. 

A swishing sound fills your head and you flick your eyes up just above the child. Leather belts floated above the child, four of them, taking turn hitting the child. You sound it makes when it got into contact with the child...distresses you for some reason. 

The child kept calling for help brokenly. Your arms and legs burn with welts, as if it was you the belts are beating. 

You want to help. You want to. But...

You look back at the belts. This time, two shadowey figures stood tall- adults-. They're hold the belts. They're beating the child. 

**Their adopted child**

You look back down at the child, your eyes expressing sadness and empathy. 

_I can't. I'm sorry. I can't._

Their hand paused before they lower it down and gave you A shaky smile. 

"I know..."

The belts raise high altogether. 

"Go..."

You complied, turning away from the scene. You close your eyes and will the sound of a scream to lower to a whisper. 

You couldn't do anything. 

You can't do anything. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

You open your eyes blankly, seeing sticker glow in the dark stars on your ceiling. 

A dream. 

Your dream. 

You sat up and remember what you saw, what you experienced. Each image, each place, each _painful memory_ played in your head. 

You smiled painfully. 

What a fucked up life you had. 

You leave your bed and leave your room. It was dark but You didn't care. Why should you?

You walk down the hallway and stood in front of a door. You turned the knob and walked inside. Sans and Papyrus slept on a bed together, soft whistles escaping their mouths with each exhale. It was comforting. 

You wordlessly climb onto the bed between them and close your eyes. You felt Sans stir. 

"kid...?" he mumbled sleepily. "what're you doin' 'ere?"

You didn't respond but the subtle shaking your body was making had clued the now awake brothers. 

"Oh." Papyrus said now, answering the question his brother asked. 

He moved his arms to wrap around both his brother and adoptive child. His intent was comfort and protection. 

Soon you all fell asleep. This time without dreams. It was better anyway. 

The pair of skeletons looked scary...

...But they were better than the kind looking humans you've seen, met and lived with. 

Much better. 

If only your best friend was able to be with you. You wish every kid had great parents like yours currently. 

You can't stand their begging eyes and painful screams anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> So...Game Theory on PetScop and...yeah. I can't help it, not really. If you don't realize yet, it's an abused, adopted child's nightmare and the horrors they went through before they got good parents. I put a little bit of my fears in this and a little bit from the game. It's disturbing but...I always make abuse fics with a little happy ending. Mostly to give awareness or something. 
> 
> Disclaimer, I'm not adopted. Not at all. So I don't know how it feels like on a personal level. But I try to at least understand. I know this isn't the best way to put it but...it's a way isn't it? Maybe? Sigh. I don't have a leg to stand on this do I?
> 
> But...I did put my own fears in this. My dad threatened me to put me up for adoption one time and it terrified me to tears, silent but tears nonetheless. I don't blame his actions. He's just mad at my grades is all. But it scared me. I was afraid to be put into a terrible home who won't understand me. Who won't...love me. It's silly but...I don't want to take that chance. Not at all. 
> 
> I put my fears and worries into this. So I'm going to own up to it. I put this on my series because I put my fears and emotions into this. The... Nevermind. 
> 
> Well, I'm don't ranting. In any case, I at least hope you enjoyed this. See ya next time.


End file.
